Katakanlah yang sejujurnya sebelum semuanya terlambat!
by Nella Huang XiaoLun KrisTao
Summary: Kisah ini terjadi di Kota terlarang, Beijing China, seorang namja bernama Huang Taozi memiliki cinta terpendam terhadap temannya yang bernama Wu Yifan. Namun ia tidak pernah mengungkapkannya, Ia hanya selalu menyimpan di dalam hati dan berharap temannya bisa mengetahuinya sendiri. Tapi sayang temannya tak pernah mengetahuinya. Zifan/TaoRis/KrisTao, Chanyeol (ChanTao) oneshot


**_Katakanlahyang sejujurnya sebelum semuanya terlambat!_**

Author : Nella Huang/Huang Xiaolun/ Nella Fujoshi

Genre : Romance, Angst and Drama

Warning : Bahasa keluar EYD, YAOI (Boys Love), kurang sedih, Gaje, abal, ga jelas, super jelek, _Flashback, __**ungkapan hati**__,_ etc

Summary : Kisah ini terjadi di Kota terlarang, Beijing China, seorang namja bernama Huang Taozi (peach) memiliki cinta terpendam terhadap temannya yang bernama Wu Yifan. Namun ia tidak pernah mengungkapkannya, Ia hanya selalu menyimpan di dalam hati dan berharap temannya bisa mengetahuinya sendiri. Tapi sayang temannya tak pernah mengetahuinya. Zifan/TaoRis/KrisTao, Chanyeol (ChanTao) ONESHOT

Prolog

.

.

**_Katakanlahyang sejujurnya sebelum semuanya terlambat!_**

_._

Seorang namja cantik terus memandang jenuh sang langit. Tangan kanannya kini mengarah ke atas menutupi pancaran sang surya yang mulai redup, sayup-sayup matanya sesekali berkedip beriringan. Ia bangun, ia merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri, ia melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menjauhi bangku biru yang sempat ia tempati itu.

TAP..

TAP...

TAP...

Seorang namja bak tiang listrik berjalan menyamai langkah kaki namja cantik itu "ekhem.. apakah aku mengganggumu, taozi baby?" namja tiang itu tersenyum, **_tidak_** lebih tepatnya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya sedangkan tangan kirinya meraih jemari panjang nan indah milik namja cantik yang bernama zitao itu.

Mereka bergandengan tangan, Saling menautkan jemari mereka satu dengan yang lain hingga membuat mereka semakin dekat. "Apakah tao baby sedang menunggu yifan? hm dia pergi bersama luhan tadi." Ucap namja tinggi itu.

Hening,

Tao diam, ia diam dalam pikirannya, ia terluka mendengarnya, ia mati jika melihatnya. **_Tuhan kuatkan aku_**. tao mengalihkan pandangannya menatap paras namja tampan yang ada di sampingnya kini. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman lembut untuk namja tampan itu "Ani, aku hanya ingin duduk di taman saja, dan... juga menunggu chan-ge hehehe" ia tersenyum untuk yang kedua kalinya, walaupun hatinya sangat rapuh, ia tetap tersenyum sesekali tertawa renyah.

**_Miris,_**

Itulah yang saat ini namja tampan yang bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol menyimpulkan keadaan tao.

**_Sedih,_**

Terlihat jelas pancaran kesedihan tiap tatapan mata indah tao.

**_Terluka,_**

Ia juga sangat terluka melihat keadaan tao saat ini.

Chanyeol menariknya, ia memeluknya dengan sangat erat menyalurkan rasa perdulinya terhadap orang yang ada di dekapannya saat ini. _'tao, aku akan selalu menjagamu, di sampingmu, dan menghapus segala rasa sakit ini. aku mencintaimu baby tao..' _batinnya.

Tao terdiam, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, ia mematung di pelukan chanyeol.

**_Bolehkan aku berteriak, menjerit dan menangis?_**

"Chan gege..." lirihnya terpotong.

"gege akan selalu di sampingmu, gege akan menjagamu, tak akan aku biarkan seorangpun menyakiti hati dan dirimu, baby. gege janji" sahut chanyeol tanpa melepaskan pelukan di antara mereka. lagi-lagi tao tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kali

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja yang tingginya di atas rata-rata sedang duduk di mana bangku biru yang tao tempati tadi, namja itu memandang tajam kedua sahabatnya yang sedang asik berpelukan.

**_SAKIT! SESAK!_**

**_Jangan tanya aku tentang perasaan ini, karena sesungguhnya aku sendiri tidak mengerti._**

Namja tampan yang sedang duduk itu hanya memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak. **_Tuhan jika mereka saling mencintai, aku akan mencoba untuk relakan dia, asalkan ia bahagia di sampingnya. _**

**_._**

Chapter 1

.

Ujian hari terakhir sudah selesai, semua pertanyaan sudah yifan jawab. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kelasnya. Ia berfikir sejenak, sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu yang paling berharga. **_Apakah kau benar melupakannya tuan Wu? _**Ia kembali menundukan kepalanya sejenak sembari bergumam kecil "sepertinya aku memiliki janji hari ini. agrh aku lupa dengan siapa."

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir semua anak senior high school melakukan ujian di sekolahnya, begitu juga dengan wu yifan, chanyeol dan juga luhan.. berbeda dengan tao karena sekarang tao masih kelas 2 di sekolahnya. Sebenarnya jika di lihat dari angka umurnya, tao masih duduk di kelas 1.

TAP..

TAP...

TAP...

Seorang namja pendek nan cantik melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yifan. Namja itu tersenyum cerah ke arah wufan, namun yifan tidak melihat senyuman itu, ia sibuk membereskan prabotan alat tulisnya.

"wufan, apakah kau sibuk hari ini?" tanyanya, wufan menggeleng. **_Kau serius Mr wu kalau kau tidak ada janji hari ini, coba pikirkan baik-baik._**

"kalau begitu, bisakah kau menemaniku hari ini?" wufan mengangguk dan menatap sang pembicara "memangnya mau kemana luhan-si?"

"aku ingin belanja untuk party sekolah kita."

Wufan tersenyum dengan ramah "baik...lah.." belum sempat menjawabnya dengan lancar wufan sudah di tarik-tarik luhan dengan semangat

"gomawo"

Seperti tahun kemarin, setelah menyelesaikan ujian akhir sekolah, pihak sekolah selalu mengadakan party. di tahun ini artist yang akan di undang adalah artist terkenal di taiwan, Jay Chou. Di acara party ini semua siswa di wajibkan ikut, bukan hanya senior tetapi junior juga harus ikut.

Brugh

"Hya tiang listrik kenapa kau menghalangi jalan kami eoh?" cetus luhan ketika luhan menabrak chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Chanyeol bersmirk sementara wufan menaikkan alisnya karena pasalnya dia merasa bahwa dia juga **_tiang listrik_**.

"kalian mau kemana? Kalian tidak mengajakku eoh?"

Hening,

Hening,

"kami mau ke mall. Beli baju buat party. Kalau kamu mau, kajja kita pergi bersama." Tawar luhan antusias.

Wufan mengangguk setuju,"ne, Jja kita pergi bersama."

Chanyeol tersenyum "haha ani ani ani aku hanya ingin menggoda kalian saja.. kekeke~ lagipula aku tidak mau mengganggu kencan kalian, dan.. hm.. mendingan aku mau pergi ke rumah taozi saja."

**_Jleb_**

Bagai tertusuk ribuan jarum, wufan tersenyum sedih.. begitu juga dengan badannya yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi.**_ Aigo, kuatkan hatinya. _**"oh begitu.. baiklah.. kami pergi dulu ne?" ucap wufan tanpa ia sadari.

**_TUNGGU! Kau apa-apaan sih tuan wu? Kau membiarkan dia bersama dengan tao.. HELL NO~ eh tunggu-tunggu, dia bilang apa tadi? KENCAN? Please, demi pantat putih milik pandanya tao, kris hanya akan mencintai tao. _**

"okay, zaijian" chanyeol pergi melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah tempat parkir mobil yang letaknya ada di samping taman terbuka yang ada di belakang sekolah. Sementara wufan terus memandang kepergian chanyeol dengan pancaran kesedihan yang luar biasa.

.

**_._**

.

Chanyeol terus berjalan santai dan ia juga tidak melupakan kebiasaannya meletakan kedua tangannya ke saku kantong celana. Bahkan kebiasaanya itu membuat beberapa penggemar mereka (yifan dan chanyeol) berteriak dan sesekali memuji ke tampanannya. tetapi tetap saja chanyeol terus memasang stay coolnya dan sesekali tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sudah sampai di samping mobil _lamborghini_ _reventon_ miliknya. Chanyeol mematung ketika melihat seorang namja yang sangat ia kenal duduk di bangku biru yang letaknya di taman, samping tempat parkir mobil.

Chanyeol terus terdiam hingga tak terasa 2 jam berlangsung. Chanyeol terus memandang namja itu sembari memasang wajah sedihnya. "kenapa kau begitu bodoh sih taozi.. kenapa kau menunggu orang itu sampai berjam-jam. Aish.. apakah semua namja uke seperti mu eoh?"

Chanyeol mendekat, ia berjalan mendekat sembari tersenyum miris. Bagaimana tidak miris, jika melihat orang yang kita cintai terus menunggu orang lain dengan sabar dan setia bahkan orang yang di tunggu saja tidak merespon.

.

**_._**

.

dua jam sudah yifan mengantar luhan membeli perlengkapan untuk party yang akan di adakan 2 hari lagi. yifan terus memasang senyuman terpaksanya agar luhan, orang yang sudah ia anggap sahabat itu tidak merasa bersalah karena mengajak yifan.

Saat ini yihan sedang menikmati makanan mereka di sebuah restoran terkenal di beijing. Mereka makan dengan keheningan yang ada. Sesekali mereka menatap awan yang terlukis jelas di langit. **_Mendung_** satu kata yang melukiskan cuaca saat ini.

"oh ya katanya ada festival besar-besaran di yuyuantan, haidian ya?"

Yifan tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap tajam paras cantik luhan dengan seksama.

"Mwo? Festival di yuyuantan park ice!" luhan mengangguk. "aigo, aku lupa jika aku memiliki janji dengan peach dan menyuruh peach menungguku di taman belakang sekolah.. aish" terocosnya sembari melesat pergi meninggalkan luhan yang sedang bingung.

"Hya yifan kalau kau pergi, aku pulang naik apa dong?" lirihnya mengkerucutkan bibir pulumnya. "ya sudahlah mungkin ini yang terbaik. Dan.. hm.. Lebih baik aku naik taksi saja." lanjutnya.

.

.

.

Wufan melaju mobil _lykan_ _hypersport _dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Ia berharap agar tao masih di sana. Walaupun harapan itu terkesan egois, setidaknya ia bisa meminta maaf atas keterlupaannya itu.

Wufan segera memparkirkan mobil mewahnya di tempat parkir depan gerbang sekolah. Wufan berlari sekencang mungkin, namun...

**_Deg_**

Hatinya berdegup dengan kencang ketika melihat tao dan juga chanyeol saling berpegangan tangan, Saling menyalurkan rasa hangatnya, dan saling berbagi kasih sayang. **_SESAK!_**

Bruk

Wufan mendudukkan dirinya di atas bangku biru yang ada di taman. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya, menopang segala kekesalan yang ada di benak dan hatinya saat ini.

**_Deg_**

Wufan memejamkan matanya menahan liquid yang akan membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia sangat sakit kali ini. ia tidak kuat lagi untuk melihat kenyataan pahit ini. kenyataan bahwa tao, orang yang ia cintai berpelukan dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Masih setia memejamkan kedua iris matanya, wufan bangkit serta ia tak lupa untuk meninggalkan tempat kejadian. **_Menangis, _**baru kali ini ia menangis karena **_CINTA_**.

.

.

.

_Apakah aku salah jika aku mencintainya? Kenapa semua begitu sangat menyakitkan? Kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan hatinya, kenpa? Tuhan, kenapa ini terasa sangat menyakitkan? Aku ingin sekali menangis, aku ingin sekali berteriak, aku ingin sekali membunuh diriku yang begitu sangat bodoh karena membiarkan dia pergi bersama dengan sahabatku sendiri!_

_._

**_._**

_._

Taomembaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan, ia merasakan suhu panas di seluruh badannya, ia deman, keringat mulai bercucuran sangat banyak di sela pori-pori kulit langsatnya. Sakit, panas, sesak, sungguh ia tidak kuat lagi.. ia bangun, ia menyuruh kedua kaki jangkungnya untuk berjalan menuju ke arah nakas yang tak jauh dari ranjangnya, kedua tangan panjangnya berusaha untuk meraih sebuah obat-obatan dan juga air minum, namun...

_BRUGH_

Ia terjatuh, ia tak sanggup berdiri, kepalanya terasa pusing, gelap dan end~ ia pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya.

"TAOZI!"

.

**_Katakanlahyang sejujurnya sebelum semuanya terlambat!_**

.

Dua hari berjalan begitu cepat, kini, hari ini adalah hari yang paling di nanti para murid karena hari ini akan di adakan party besar-besaran.~

Tao terus memandang bintang-bintang yang terlukis jelas di langit sana. Tao tersenyum, ia menyunggingkan senyuman manis hingga membuat seorang namja tampan berambut ikal mengecup pipi kanan tao sekilas.

"kau sangat lucu taozi, hehehe" ucapnya sembari menampilkan cengiran khas miliknya.

"ahh.. chan ge.. sejak kapan gege ada di sini? Sepertinya tadi gege sedang bersama yifan ge dan luhan ge" balas tao dan kembali menatap langit yang ada di atas sana.

"hehehe.. aku tidak mau menghancurkan rencana luhan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk bergabung denganmu."

"rencana apa ge?" tanya tao sembari menatap dan memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

Chanyeol mendekat, mendekat di telinga tao. Sangat dekat..

"rahasia! HAHAHA"

Tao mengkerucutkan bibir pulumnya serta ia tak lupa untuk melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada hingga membuat chanyeol menyentil hidung mancung tao.

"baiklah, akan aku beri tahu... tapi.."

"tapi... hm tapi apa ge?" ucap tao tidak sabaran. "ayolah ge, kau tidak mau kan membuat namja cantik sepertiku mati karena penasaran." Sambungnya mencoba untuk menggoda chanyeol dengan cara menggelantungkan kedua tangannya ke tangan chanyeol.

"baiklah, tapi... gege kasih cium dulu.. hahaha ottoke?" goda chanyeol hingga membuat tao berfikir keras dan..

_Chu_~

Tao menciumnya, mencium di **_bibir_** chanyeol sekilas.

Chanyeol membatu dan semua orang membulatkan matanya karena melihat tingkah tao bahkan kris dan luhan tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat barusan.

"gege! Hya chanyeol ge.. aish.. KENAPA MALAH MELAMUN, AYO TEPATI JANJIMU!" Teriak tao hingga membuat semua orang memandang mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Blush

Rona merah kini menjalar di kedua pipi chanyeol. Chanyeol segera sadar dan kembali menatap paras cantik tao. "nanti, setelah acara ini selesai aku akan memberitahunya. Aku janji"

Tao mengangguk namun ia juga tidak lupa mendumel tidak jelas.

.

Di sisih lain kini kris sedang merasakan sakit di hatinya, sangat sakit. ia ingin menangis tetapi ia tidak mungkin menangis di tempat seramai ini. ia, menangis di dalam hatinya.

_Tuhan kenapa mencintai terasa sangat menyakitkan seperti ini. apakah benar mereka sudah berpacaran? Jikapun iya, aku akan merelakannya untuk chanyeol. Aku akan menghapusnya dari hatiku. Tetapi apakah aku bisa melakukannya? Apakah aku bisa tersenyum tanpa kehadirannya?_

.

.

Acara puncak kini akan di mulai, bahkan sang artis kini berdiri di atas panggung megah.

Jay chou, artist itu tersenyum ke arah yifan. yifan sendiri sebenarnya sedang sibuk memperhatikan chantao, ia terus memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Sekali lagi jay chou tersenyum, melihat tingkah yifan..

Jay chou berjalan menuju ke atas panggung dan segera berbicara "hari ini, saya akan membawakan sebuah lagu untuk orang yang spesial di acara ini.. orang itu mengingatkan saya tentang kisah cinta antara aku dengan kekasihku yang dulu... aku harap dia sadar, aku harap ia memperjuangkan cintanya..."

Jay chou berjalan menuju ke arah piano yang berwarna coklat. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi, ia mempersiapkan tangannya...

zhi sheng xia gang qin pei wo tan le yi tian _(hanya sebuah piano yang berbicara padaku seharian)_

wo dong wo ye zhi dao, ni mei you she bu de Oh~~ _(saya mengerti dan saya tau juga, tidak ada penyesalan dalam dirimu)_

xi wang ta shi zhen de bi wo hai yao ai ni _(saya harap dia mencintai kamu lebih dariku)_

wo cai hui bi zi ji li kai _(maka saya akan meninggalkanmu jika itu benar)_

ni yi jing yuan yuan li kai, wo ye hui man man zou kai _(kamu sudah terlalu jauh dariku, dan perlahan aku pun berjalan meninggalkanmu)_

wo hui xue zhe fang qi ni, shi yin wei wo tai ai ni _(saya akan mencoba untuk menyerah padamu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu)_

suara tepuk tangan kini terdengar begitu ricuh... jay chou mulai kembali menyayikan lagu wo bu pei _(aku tidak layak) _dan lagu-lagu lainnya.

yifan sibuk dengan pikirannya sementara luhan yang ada di sampingnya hanya mampu menghela nafas..

"yifan, bisakah aku mengatakan sesuatu hal kepadamu?"

Yifan mengangguk,

"yifan aku mencintaimu, maukah kau mau menjadi semeku?"

Yifan sadar, ia menatap luhan tidak percaya.. "kau bilang apa?"

Luhan menghela nafas untuk yang terakhir kalinya.. "aku sangat mencintaimu yifan, maukah kamu menjadi semeku?

DEG

_Tuhan apakah engkau mengirim malaikat ini untuk mengusir rasa cintaku ke malaikat sebelumnya? jika itu benar aku akan mencoba menerimanya, tetapi jika itu salah tolong sadarkan aku..._

"bagaimana yifan? kau tidak mau ya?" lanjut luhan berkaca-kaca.

"jika kau bisa menghapus luka ini kenapa tidak?" ucap yifan sembari tersenyum sedangkan luhan memeluk yifan dengan sangat erat.

"gomawo"

Tanpa mereka sadari tao berdiri di dekat mereka,

Tao menangis,

Ia berlari tanpa memperdulikan teriakan chanyeol -yang memang sedari tadi mengikuti tao..

.

.

.

_Kenapa ini begitu sakit? seharusnya aku senang karena yifan ge bisa menemukan namja cantik yang bisa membahagiakan dia.. bukan seperti aku yang hanya memiliki harapan palsu untuk sekedar hidup.._

_._

_._

_Suaramu dan juga hatimu,_

_Napasmu menembus melalui tubuhku,_

_Aku tidak bisa menjawab di dalam waktu,_

_Cintamu bersembunyi di dalam hatiku, membuatku merasa sakit._

_Aku tidak pernah berfikir aku mencintaimu, sampai seperti ini.. _

_._

_._

_._

3 tahun kemudian,

Semenjak kejadian itu, chanyeol selalu ada di samping tao.. ia selalu menjaga tao kemanapun ia pergi bahkan tao di antar jemput oleh chanyeol hingga saat tao lulus..

Sedangkan yifan, ia berharap ia bisa menjemput tao namun gagal, Karena chanyeol selalu lebih dulu datang tepat waktu.

Walaupun yifan sudah berpacaran dengan luhan 3 tahun lamanya, yifan tetap menyimpan rasa cintanya ke tao, ia sangat mencintai tao lebih dari rasa cinta pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Tepat dihari ini tao mendengar bahwa yifan akan segera menikah dengan luhan,

Ia tersenyum, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat sedih dan sesak. "aku harap kau bahagia bersamanya, ge." Ucapnya dalam hati.

Semenjak saat itu tao semakin bersedih, ia menjadi tidak semangat hidup, ia semakit pucat, telapak tangannya bahkan berwarna putih pucat.

Sebulan kemudian, yifan datang ke rumah tao, ia memberikan contoh undangan pernikahan kepada tao, ia berharap tao datang. Dan di saat itu juga yifan menatap iba tao, pasalnya di hari ini tao begitu pucat, berbadan sangat kurus, dan rambut-rambutnya sudah mulai menipis.

"apa yang terjadi denganmu peach? Kau ada masalah?"

Tao tersenyum sangat manis, "apakah aku terlihat seperti yang kau bayangkan?" tao diam sejenak "aku tidak ada masalah ge.. wah contoh undangan yang bagus tapi bagaimana jika warnanya di ganti dangan merah mudah, mungkin akan terlihat sangat lembut.."

"terimakasih sarannya, aku juga berfikir seperti itu tapi sepertinya luhan tidak menyukai warna merah muda.. hm baiklah, aku harus pergi, karena hari ini aku ingin mengajaknya membeli cincin."

Tao tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya,

.

.

.

_Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagianku juga ge.._

_aku akan selalu bersamamu,_

_aku akan selalu di hatimu, walau aku tau tidak ada tempat di hatimu untukku.._

_aku mencintaimu sampai akhir dunia,_

_aku akan mencintaimu sampai takdir menghentikannya,_

_aku akan selalu mencintaimu walaupun jazatku telah tiada_

_._

_._

_._

1 minggu kemudian...

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling buruk yang pernah ada, karena hari ini tao terbaring di rumah sakit, ia mengalami koma. Tao mengidap penyakit kanker darah stadium akhir, sebenarnya tao sudah mengetahui bahwa ia mengalami penyakit kanker darah sejak 5 tahun yang lalu... tetapi, ia menyembunyikan semuanya, menyembunyikannya dari sanak keluarga termasuk yifan dan juga chanyeol, hanya ia dan suho (kakak sepupu sekaligus dokter khusus tao) lah yang tahu,Tuhan pastinya lebih tau. Kecil sekali harapan tao untuk hidup, semua organ yang berfungsi hanya pendengarannya saja. bahkan ia bernafas menggunakan alat bantu, hanya mukjizat yang bisa menyembunyikannya.

Yifan yang mendengar bahwa tao mengidap penyakit kanker, segera menunda acara pernikahannya. Ia lebih mementingkan tao karena baginya tao adalah segala-galanya, ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa tao, ia tidak bisa melihat tao seperti ini. terlebih saat yifan mendengar bahwa tao akan segera di "SUNTIK MATI", bahkan keluarga tao tidak bisa lagi melihat penderitaan yang di alami oleh anak semata wayangnya itu.

.

.

6 bulan kemudian...

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun yifan sekaligus hari terakhir yifan melihat paras cantik tao untuk yang terakhir kalinya karena besok tao akan segera di suntik mati.

Yifan memohon agar ia di beri kesempatan untuk berbicara kepada tao untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Yifan mendekat, berbisik di telinga tao "peach kau masih ingat saat kita masih kecil, kita selalu mencari ikan, melihat bintang dan bermain kerajaan bersama dengan chanyeol dan luhan.. aku tidak pernah lupa hal itu. dan kau ingat saat kita dihukum karena kita sering berangkat sekolah terlambat? Aigo, itu sangat melelahkan hingga pada akhirnya aku harus menggendongmu karena kau sudah tidak kuat lagi berjalan.." yifan terdiam sejenak "ahh.. kenangan yang sangat indah.. aku ingin mengulanginya.."

"kau masih ingat saat kita membuat rumah pohon yang ada di belakang rumahmu? Ya tuhan.. aku tidak kuat lagi saat tanganmu kena paku dan kau masih ingat, aku juga ikut menangis karena melihatmu menangis.. hmm.. aku begitu sangat cengeng jika menyangkut tentangmu peach."

"peach, aku mohon bangunlah.. aku ingin kau sembuh, aku ingin kau tersenyum seperti dulu.. kau tega meninggalkan aku? kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku? Ahh tahun ini sunggah menyedihkan.. peach aku mohon bangunlah.. hiks" tanpa sadar yifan menangis, air matanya membasahi paras cantik tao.

"peach kau tau? Kau sangat berarti untukku, aku tidak setuju kau di suntik mati, rasanya aku ingin membawamu kabur dari rumah sakit ini, aku ingin kau hidup, kau tahu kenapa?... karena aku sangat mencintaimu, aku takut mengungkapkan kepadamu, takut kau menolakku, dan takut jika aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu seperti chanyeol yang membahagiakanmu selalu."

"meskipun aku tau kau tidak mencintaiku, aku tetap ingin kau hidup, aku ingin kau hidup.., peach tolonglah, dengarkan aku peach.. bangunlah...!" yifan menangis, ia menggenggam kuat tangan tao. "aku selalu berdoa peach, aku harap tuhan memberikan keajaiban untukku, aku harap kau sembuh, dan tetap tersenyum. aku janji aku akan selalu menjagamu, aku akan selalu di sampingmu dan tak akan aku biarkan kau seperti ini lagi!"

"Peach aku tak kuat melihat pemakamanmu besok, kau jahat peach... ! Kau sudah tak mencintaiku, dan sekarang kau malah mau pergi, aku sangat mencintaimu. Peach, asal kau tau.. aku menikah hanya ingin membuat dirimu tidak lagi dibayang-bayangi diriku sehingga kau bisa bersama chanyeol yang lebih mencintaimu."

"Seandainya saja kau bilang kau mencintaiku, aku akan membatalkan pernikahanku, aku tak peduli, tapi itu tak mungkin.. kau bahkan mau pergi dariku sebagai sahabat." Yifan mengecup pelan dahi tao, ia berbisik "Aku sayang kamu, Aku mencintaimu peach.. sangat mencintaimu" suara yifan terdengar sangat paruh karena tangisan.

Di sisih lain tao juga ikut menangis. walaupun semua oragannya nyaris tidak bisa berfungsi, tetapi alat pendengarannya berfungsi dengan baik.. ia bisa mendengar semua yang di ucapkan oleh yifan.. bahkan kenangan-kenangan terpintas sangat jelas di benaknya.

.

_"gege ayo di tarik, cepat ge.. ikannya besar sekali."_

_"ini sangat susah peach, bantu aku"_

_"HYA hya ikannya lepas.. huuft.. gege payah.."_

_"maafkan gege ne? Nanti kita beli saja."_

_"tao tidak mau, tao maunya jika gege yang menangkap"_

_"ayolah peach, menangkap ikan itu susah.. gege janji gege akan mengabulkan permintaan tao sebagai penggantinya."_

_"jinja? Hm kalau begitu belikan tao tas gucci keluaran terbaru? Ottoke?"_

_"MWO?"_

_._

_._

_ yifan sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan bersama tao. berhubung ayunan itu ada satu maka mau tidak mau yifan harus memangku tao._

_"ge, apakah tao berat?_

_ yifan tersenyum, serta ia tidak lupa menampilkan smirk andalannya._

_"kau tidak berat peach, tetapi sangat gendut.. hahaha"_

_Pletak_

_Tao menjitak kepala yifan dengan sangat keras, ia bangun dan duduk di atas rumput.._

_"appo!" yifan merintih kesakitan, ia mengelus-elus kepalanya lalu ikut duduk di samping tao._

_"ge..."_

_"ne?"_

_"bintang itu sangat indah ya ge?" ucap tao sembari menunjuk bintang yang paling terang yang letaknya di dekat bulan._

_Yifan mengangguk.. "tao ingin jadi bintang itu ge.. tao ingin menerangi semua orang."_

_"tanpa harus menjadi bintang, kau selalu menerangi hati gege!"_

_Blush_

_Kedua pipi tao merona saat mendengar ucapan dari yifan,_

_"tak ada bintang yang seterang dan seindah dirimu peach.. Happy birthday my princess"_

_Cup!_

_Yifan mengecup pipi kanan tao hingga membuat tao merona untuk yang kedua kalinya._

_._

_._

_"peach adalah calon istri pangeran wu selamanya. Tidak boleh di ganggu gugat." -yifan_

_"kau tidak boleh seperti itu dong! Aku rajanya, jadi yang memilih harusnya aku bukan kamu!" -chanyeol_

_"tao ingin jadi putri tidur saja." -tao_

_"kenapa putri tidur? Kenapa tidak putri salju, ratu, atau yang lainnya? Kenapa harus putri tidur?" –luhan_

_"karena tao ingin tidur... agar raja dan pangeran wu tidak bertengakar terus menerus seperti sakarang ini"_

_._

_._

_Tao terus mengaduh sakit karena kakinya bengkak akibat tadi pagi. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya tao dan juga kris harus menelan pahit hukuman mereka, mereka selalu di hukum untuk mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 20 puluh kali. Oleh sebab itu tao tidak sanggup lagi berjalan hingga akhirnya yifanlah yang menggendong tao sampai ke rumah tao._

_"makanya kalau menjemput tao agak pagian ge, biar gege ga teraniaya seperti saat ini."_

_Saat yifan masih junior high school, yifan berjalan kaki bersama dengan tao.. lagipula rumah mereka ke sekolah sangat dekat._

_"tadi pagi para maid pada sibuk, mereka tidak membangunkanku peach."_

_Pletak_

_"A.L.A.S.A.N!"_

_"hya kenapa kau tega sekali memukul pangeran tampan seperti aku ini eoh? kau sudah bosan hidup hm?"_

_Tao tertawa, ia mencubit kedua pipi yifan dari belakang (di gendong belakang)_

_"pangeran tampan dari negri khayalannya.. hahaha"_

_Yifan diam, hingga membuat tao menghentikan ketawanya._

_"hehe mian ge.. tao hanya bercanda.."_

_Yifan menurunkan tao hingga membuat tao menaikkan alisnya "kenapa turun ge?"_

_"kita sudah sampai!"_

_Tao diam, ia menatap yifan sembari menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. "hehehe, iya.. gomawo ge.."_

_Chu!_

_Tao mencium bibir yifan sekilas sebelum ia masuk kedalam rumahnya._

_Sementara yifan sendiri masih membatu menatap tao tidak percaya._

_._

_._

_._

_"hiks hiks appo ge.. hiks" isak tao saat ibu jarinya terkena paku hingga darah terus mengalir deras di ujung jarinya._

_Yifan mondar mandir "tenang peach.. gege akan mengambilkan obat untuk mu hiks.. uljimma.. tunggu di sini hiks" isak yifan saat melihat tao yang terus menangis dengan sangat keras._

_Yifan meninggalkan tao, ia mengambil kotak p3k dan segera mengobati luka di tangan tao._

_"hiks jangan menangis lagi ne? Gege akan di sini bersama tao.. hiks uljima peach" yifan menghapus air mata tao dengan penuh kasih sayang._

_"kenapa gege juga menangis?" ucap tao sembari menghapus air mata yifan.._

_"gege tidak menangis, gege kuatir dan sedih melihat tao terluka.. hiks maafkan gege karena gege tidak menjagamu tadi.. hiks"_

_Tao tersenyum, ia mengecup air mata yifan yang masih menggenang di pipi yifan._

_Chup!_

_Chup!_

_"tao tidak apa ge. Jangan menyalahkan diri gege, karena yang salah itu tao.. tao sangat ceroboh.."_

_._

_._

_._

_"ge suatu saat nanti jika aku meninggalkan dunia ini apakah gege akan melupakanku?"_

_"jangan bilang seperti itu peach."_

_"aku hanya ingin bertanya ge! Apakah aku salah jika bertanya seperti itu?"_

_"dengarkan aku, peach.. tanpa kau bertanya kau sudah tau jawabannya.."_

_Hening,_

_Hening,_

_"sudah ku duga bahwa gege akan melupakanku huuft... memang tidak ada yang menyayangi tao dengan tulus? Ahh..menyebalkan"_

_Pletak,_

_Yifan menjitak tao dengan keras, hingga membuat tao mengaduh sakit._

_"appo ge.. au.. kenapa gege menjitakku?"_

_"kau ituu.. aish dengarkan gege dulu.. aku tidak akan melupakanmu, tidak akan pergi darimu, tidak akan meninggalkanmu, karena gege akan selalu ada di sini... (yifan memegang dada tao) di hatimu!"_

_._

_._

_._

**_Tuhan izinkanlah aku hidup sekali lagi, aku ingin merubah takdirku.. aku ingin kembali bersamanya, aku mencintainya.._**

**_Tuhan aku mohon izinkan aku hidup lebih lama lagi.._**

**_Aku menyayanginya, aku mencintainya, kabulkanlah permohonanku._**

**_Aku janji tidak akan membuatnya terluka,_**

_._

_._

_._

_Kenangan itu, secuil kenangan yang paling berharga bagi hidup tao.. kenangan itu yang membuat tao melawan semua rasa sakit yang ada di badannya. Ia kembali, ia berjuang untuk hidupnya..._

Paru-paru tao kini berfungsi kembali, pernafasannya berfungsi stabil.. mungkin ini mustahil, tapi inilah kenyataannya.. tao, kembali ia hidup kembali.. ia bernafas.. sementara yifan yang mengetahui dari layar detak jantung hanya mampu menatap tao tidak percaya.

"peach, kau mendengarkanku.. peach kau sudah kembali.." yifan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas hingga membuat sang dokter dan sanak keluarga termasuk chanyeol dan luhan memasuki ruang iccu.

7 jam berlangsung, saat ini jemari tangan Tao bisa bergerak, jantungnya, paru parunya, organ tubuhnya bekerja, Sungguh sebuah keajaiban !

Pada malam harinya tao bisa membuka mata dan berbicara, "selamat ulang tahun kris-ge" ucap tao yang pertama kalinya dengan nada lemah.

Yifan memeluk tao, ia menangis bahagia.. 'Tuhan aku sangat percaya keajaibanmu, Tuhan terimakasih banyak'

"Aku senang kau bisa bangun, aku menyayangimu peach.." Yifan memeluk erat tao, sedangkan keluarga, chanyeol, luhan dan dokter tersenyum kagum.

Tao tersenyum "Kau yang memintaku bangun, kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tahukah kau aku selalu mendengar kata-kata itu, aku berpikir aku harus berjuang untuk hidup. Yifan ge, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku ya, aku sangat mencintaimu"

Yifan menangguk dan mengecup dahi tao sekilas. "aku lebih mencintaimu peach. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Luhan dan chanyeol tersenyum, 'mungkin ini adalah hal yang terbaik untuk kita semua'

~END~

2 tahun kemudian..

Luhan akan menikah dengan namja korea yang bernama oh sehun, sekarang ia tinggal di korea bersama dengan calon suaminya tersebut.

Sedangkan chanyeol sedang mengurusi bisnis di eropa, dan saat ini ia sedang jatuh cinta kepada namja imut yang bernama baekhyun..

Begitu juga dengan tao dan yifan, sekarang mereka sudah memiliki anak yang bernama Kris wu.. Kris wu lahir di bulan yang sama seperti appanya 6 november.. bahkan parasnya hampir menyamai wu yifan, sang appa..

.

**HAPPYBIRTHDAY MY PRINCE ICE, KRIS WU!**

.

Happy birthday Wu yifan aka kris wu aka kevin wu aka kevin li aka kris li aka benben aka naga mesum (?) aka ... (tulis sendiri)

Zhu ni shengri kuaile, zhu ni xingfu, zhu ni jiangkang, zhu ni yongyuan kuaile :*

Semoga tambah ganteng, tambah keren, makin sayang author dan juga tao, makin pervert (?), makin romantis, tambah possesive, dan semoga author bisa bikin FF action, horror dan humor.. amin.. hahaha

Semoga exo tambah sukses.. semoga KrisTao shipper semakin banyak, semoga kris segera menikahi tao... (?) AMIN! I hope god bless you always kris ge #cipok tao #cium kris #dibakar naganya kris #di wushu pandanya tao..

.

.

.

Mungkin aku akan buat sequelnya tentang kisah cinta si anak yang bernama kris wu dengan seorang mahasiswa psikologi.. tapi, aku buatnya jika ada yang berminat dan juga yang review banyak.. hahaha #ngerep... #eh salah, maksud gue ngarep..

Maafkan saya kalau FF ini Paling Abal karena yeah.. minggu kemrin saya Mid semester.. #doakan author semoga dapat nilai A ne.. hehehe Amin.. #cium readers #author sudah mulai rada

Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya, saya mohon tetap review ne.. #bow


End file.
